muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Palisades Toys
Palisades Toys was a manufacturer of various media-related action figure lines, geared to the collectors' market. The company received the rights to produce Muppet Action Figures and mini figures from 2001-2005 (a number of which were announced, but never produced). The company also ran the Palisades Collector's Club, which offered members exclusive figures and was founded after collectors complained that it was too difficult to obtain the rare Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure. In 2004, Palisades acquired the license for the Sesame Street action figures. However, only the Super Grover Action Figure was commercially released, as an exclusive at the San Diego Comic-Con and other conventions. The company's bankruptcy in early 2006 cut the line short, and none of the other figures was produced. Muppet figure series Series 1 For the first three series, the package art resembles a red curtain, and includes The Muppet Show's 25th anniversary logo. The front of the packaging also includes a group image of the characters included in each series. Each figure comes with a "The Muppet Show 25 Years" base for the figures to stand on. *Kermit Action Figure (4 per case) *Miss Piggy Action Figure (4 per case) *Dr. Teeth Action Figure (2 per case) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Action Figure (2 per case) *Muppet Labs Playset with Beaker Action Figure Series 2 Starting with this series, the back of the packaging includes images of what characters will be included in the next series. Starting with this series, each case of figures includes three of each character (for each character who gets a repainted variant, each case has two of that figure in it's standard coloring and one repaint), as opposed to each case having more or less of certain characters. *Fozzie Bear Action Figure *Stuntman Gonzo Action Figure *Floyd Pepper Action Figure (and repaint) *Crazy Harry Action Figure *Electric Mayhem Playset with Animal Action Figure Series 3 Starting with this series, the bases are now smaller and blank. *Rowlf Action Figure *Scooter Action Figure *Lew Zealand Action Figure *Zoot Action Figure (and repaint) *Swedish Kitchen Playset with the Swedish Chef Action Figure Series 4 Starting with this series, the pakaging artwork has a new style. The packaging is now blue, the group photos now include images of the figures (instead of the actual puppets), and the Muppet Show anniversary logo is now replaced with a "Jim Henson's Muppets" logo. The line now includes figures and variants from Muppets Tonight and the Muppet movies. Also, none of these figures come with a base. *Sam Arrow Action Figure *Rizzo Action Figure (and repaint) *Link Hogthrob Action Figure *Julius Strangepork Action Figure Series 5 Each figure comes with a base once again. *Gonzo Action Figure *Pepe Action Figure *Janice Action Figure (and repaint) *Newsman Action Figure Series 6 The packaging has gone back to including images of the puppets in the group photo, instead of the figures. *Clifford Action Figure (and repaint) *Patrol Bear Fozzie Action Figure *Statler Action Figure *Waldorf Action Figure *Swinetrek Playset with First Mate Piggy Action Figure Series 7 None of the figures in this series come with a base. *Captain Smollett Action Figure *Frog Scout Robin Action Figure *Johnny Fiama Action Figure (and 2 repaints) *Beauregard Action Figure Series 8 This is the last series in with the figures don't come with a base *Usher Scooter Action Figure *Sam the Eagle Action Figure (and shifty-eyed variant) *Phil Van Neuter Action Figure *Marvin Suggs Action Figure (and repaint) Series 9 *Stepping Out Fozzie Action Figure *Swedish Chef Action Figure *Pops Action Figure *Lips Action Figure (and 2 repaints) *Backstage Playset with Rowlf Action Figure See also *Unmade Palisades Toys Category:Palisades Toys